


Blinded with science

by kaige68



Series: Passports and Bacon [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pavel has been spending his time with a woman who is on the make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinded with science

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatwasJustaDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/gifts), [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Passports and bacon.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216537) by [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68). 



> Written for the weekend challenge of One Hit Wonders - Prompt was "She Blinded Me With Silence."
> 
> This is in the same verse as [Passports and bacon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5216537) and [Road trip and a Bullet Wound](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5562685). It might not be necessary to have read those first, but then again, it might make the 'verse' easier to grasp.
> 
> Superfast read through by AsphaltCowGrrl, remaining errors are my own stubborn fault.

“You should keep an eye on that.” 

Kirk nodded toward the corner of the mess hall where Chekov sat at a table with a woman McCoy didn’t know. Pavel’s head was bowed toward the woman, and they were seated very close together. Too close. McCoy considered Kirk’s words for a moment, but it was loud in the room and conversations either had to be loud or close. 

“Isn’t she your new IT superstar that you poached from some east coast office?” Leonard sipped at his coffee.

“Poached? Not really.” Kirk smiled at McCoy but still seemed to watch the whole room. “She likes to use that term. Cominsky was eager to get rid of her. He told me she’d gone through most of his teams.”

McCoy just raised an eyebrow.

Kirk laughed. “I know, I’m sure he slept with her too, but she seems to have a thing for people who are… taken. She went after Spock, and when that got her nowhere, she went after Uhura.”

“Or you could just be telling me this to see what I’ll do.” He drank more coffee, but kept looking at the pair across the hall.

“You’re right.” Jim’s smile was blinding. “I’d absolutely do that if I thought it would be fun and not really hurtful.” He looked from Leonard to Chekov and back again. “I’ll keep it in mind for later. But you two aren’t there just yet.”

“No.” McCoy couldn’t help the forlorn grumble that accompanied the single word. He sighed, knowing Jim knew him too well. “But he’s not _taken_.”

Kirk snorted. He patted his old friend on the back as he stood to head back to the bridge. “Yes he is, Bones. So are you.”

Leonard just scowled and tried to be as surreptitious as possible as he continued to watch the pair.

*~*

The next week was full of plans, surveillance, revised plans, covert deals, more surveillance, and further revised plans. Jim, however, wasn’t bringing Bones in on much of it. It was both nice and disconcerting.

McCoy hadn't been all that much of a conspirator back in the day, not really. Mostly he’d been an extra gun with a medical degree in case things went wrong, which they had a tendency to do. He’d typically been included in the planning though. But back then the team had been a fraction of the size and meetings had taken place in their living room. He liked being left out of the full scope of the loop, but it made him all the more nervous about whatever Jim was planning.

Chekov had been squirreled away with Trixie (or whatever the hell her name was) almost around the clock. But she was their IT person, and Pavel was… Well, Bones wasn’t quite sure, but the kid was the smartest thing McCoy had ever seen and it was clear that he loved all things science. It made some kind of sense that they’d work together. 

Add to that, that whatever Jim was planning was big and tech heavy, it was par for the course that Pavel and Trina would be working together so much. Bones felt even more out of the loop that he’d barely seen Chekov in days.

Bones let himself onto the bridge without being asked or given permission. Kirk looked surprised but slightly happy as well. “Glad you’re here, Bones. What did Chekov say about the timer?”

McCoy leaned against the wall with a shrug. “You’ve seen him more than I have. I don’t know anything about a timer.”

Jim shot him a look that seemed a bit angry but … more. He moved to a control panel punched a few buttons and then all but yelled “Chekov, to the bridge. Stat!” Then the _Captain_ rounded on his doctor. “I thought I told you to keep an eye on that! In fact, I know I did. What the hell, Bones?”

“Look, you’ve had him busy with Tanya. It’s been a science geek festival. I’m not going to-”

“Tanya?” Jim’s whole body did an eyeroll. “You don’t even know her name?”

“Her name doesn’t matter.” Uhura spoke up. “As long as he has her number.” Her eyes pointedly bored into Spock.

“You need to step in. Your boy is too polite-”

“He’s not my boy-”

“ _Your_ boy. And you need to step up and tell him that. Tell her that too.” Kirk’s finger poked into McCoy’s chest.

“Dammit Jim, I’m-”

The door to the bridge flew open and Chekov sped in. He looked a little pink, like he’d run from wherever he’d been, but otherwise unruffled. Tipi, on the other hand, arrived a second later and made a great show of righting her blouse and smoothing down her hair, as though there had been more going on than running up to the bridge.

McCoy could feel Uhura’s eyes pinning him to the wall as Chekov described their progress with the timer.

*~*

Two days later McCoy was clinging to Chekov as the younger man was trying to leave their room. Chekov had only come to bed three hours before. He and Taffy had been working exceptionally long hours trying to figure out how to get around the hi-tech timer that was in Kirk’s way. Chekov hadn’t even come to bed the night before.

Pavel pulled away from the kiss, but he smiled. “I need to get back to work. We need to figure this out before Friday.”

“You need to get some rest. Your mind will work better after a good bit of sleep and a long shower.” Leonard leaned in and kissed him again. Hands holding Pavel’s head in place, thumbs stroking at his jaw line.

Chekov chuckled. “You are a dirty old man.”

“I promise” McCoy smiled, “to only use my hands to keep you in bed, and then help you wash.”

“Are you saying I smell?” Pavel moved in for a quick sweet kiss. 

“I’m saying that Terri wears a lot of perfume, and I’m not a fan.” 

“Ugh, she really does.” Pavel pulled away, then moved his arm to his nose and sniffed. He pulled away quickly with a grunt. “Her name’s not Ter-”

“I don’t care what her name is.” McCoy kissed him again, hard.

When they came up for air Chekov stepped away. “I will shower, quickly. You change the sheets, I’m sorry that they smell like her.” His finger went up in correction at McCoy’s smile. “And we can go back to _sleep_ for another couple of hours. That timer needs to be figured out.” He escaped into their small bathroom.

McCoy happily changed the sheets as directed.

*~*

The next morning, McCoy was back in the mess when Kirk found him. Drinking more coffee than was good for him and brooding about how Chekov hadn’t come back to the room to sleep again.

“Your boy showed up to work three hours later than he said he would.” Jim elbowed his friend as he sat down with his tray of eggs and toast. “He looked happily stunned as well. Good for you.”

“You need to let them sleep more. He runs himself ragged trying to impress you, and doesn’t get enough sleep.” McCoy grumbled.

“I assumed that he was losing sleep because he was trying to impress you.” There was a liberal application of Kirk’s patented lecherous grin.

“If that were the case, he would have come back to the room last night.”

“He didn’t?” Jim’s concern was earnest and a bit much for Leonard’s current state of mind.

“No. He didn’t. Pulled another all nighter with Tiffany.” He poured more coffee from the urn at the table.

“I love that you don’t know her name.” Jim laughed, then sighed. “Do you want me to talk to him-”

“No!” McCoy interrupted. “I don’t want you to talk to-”

Jim’s hand reached out and tapped Leonard’s arm, the fingers pointed toward the door. Leonard looked up.

Tammy stood at the archway from the food line to the mess room. Waiting. When Pavel stepped into view she moved closer to him. They were all on the early end of breakfast and not many people were in the mess, nobody in line behind the two. Before Chekov lifted the tray that clearly carried both of their breakfasts, Tessa put an arm around his waist.

When he turned a questioning look to her, Toula moved closer still and kissed him. Her eyes met McCoy’s over Pavel’s shoulder. Leonard swore there was triumph in them. 

“That b-” Jim started to swear but was stopped when Chekov very abruptly pulled away from the woman. 

Pavel stepped back as he reached for her hands and pulled them from around his waist. And then he used her own hands to push her back. 

Kirk and McCoy couldn’t see what was on Chekov’s face. And whatever Tamika's response to the rebuff may have been was blocked by Pavel’s frame. McCoy’s boy took another step back. He turned, grabbed another pot of coffee, an orange from the tray and then brushed past her rudely. He left the IT specialist and her breakfast standing in the doorway.

Pavel spotted the two men and his shoulders sank, but he walked purposefully toward them. Chekov placed the coffee and fruit on the table and then climbed into McCoy’s lap. He pulled the older man into a long, lewd kiss.

Jim chuckled beside them and filled his mouth with eggs.

“I’m sorry.” Pavel sighed and let his hands clasp behind Leonard’s neck. “I didn’t realize what she was doing until just now.”

McCoy’s hands traveled under the back Chekov’s t-shirt, and Chekov made an appreciative noise. “It’s okay. I figured when Taylor made a move you’d make the smart choice.”

“You’re the smart choice?” Jim laughed.

“He is.” Pavel kissed Leonard again.

It was a while before Jim cleared his throat as though everyone having breakfast had seen enough. 

“It was all the science.” McCoy stated when Chekov took his own seat at the table. 

“It was all the science.” Pavel confirmed.

Leonard reached out to the seat next to him and grasped Chekov’s hand. “You’re mine?”

“I’m your’s.” Pavel tugged the hand in his and smiled at Kirk across the table.


End file.
